In a 43 second encounter
by Manga154
Summary: Just some old freshmen work I thought I lost(well i lost the most resent vershion, which is probubly 3-4 years old) so heres what I got left. If someone wants it they can have it. If you want me to continue it I may try to remember what I wrote before.


OK I started this my Freshment year of High School, and resently found an older file of it saved to a jump drive I lost, but resently found. I think I should put this on FictionPress, but i dont feel like even seeing if its worth it. I'm just uploading this so i can look back at my work and see how I have improved/failed.

43 seconds

In a 43 second encounter with a girl I didn't even know existed; my life will change drastically.

I didn't know this until the changes came the next day. I was walking home when I saw her; she was a tall black head with bright green eyes. That's what got me look her way. The bright green eyes on such dark skin, black shirt and dark blue jeans. It's not strange for teens to be dark but her eyes shone with light; not like the others. The others… always sad, no hope in their eyes only emptiness, and the fear they hold. She was out of place in the dark crowd, and I think she knew it.

I shot out of my bed as my alarm went off. Saint Israel always had a way to get me out of bed. For a moment I just sat there letting my head clear before I realized what song was playing. "Forgiven" the newest song they had out. I let my mind drift to the song as it jumped to the next song. "Trust" by Owl City, another favorite. I looked over my shoulder as I pulled my shirt down at the clock. 6:43, I'm going to be late, again!

I took off like I had a reason. Down to stares I went pulling my book-bag off the rack and slipped on my shoes. Out the door I went only to realize I forgot my breakfast. I ran back into the house pulled open the top door and grabbed a box of pop-tarts, tossed it into my bag and dashed back for the door. I lunged for the doorknob, only to have it slammed in on me.

I got up, mad as hell, and looked to see who was on the other side. I got to the door and yanked it back. Not a soul in sight. I looked to the right and left but saw no one. I was about to take off when I saw something black at the foot of the steeps. It was a cat, nothing strange about that, but as I walked down I saw that it was sitting on an outfit. A school uniform. O.k. not something you see lying on the ground but I have seen stranger.

I bent down to get a better look. The cat was black, nothing out of the ordinary. I picked it up, luck or no luck, it woke up. I was about to set it down when I saw its eyes. Bright green, I don't know why but it stunned me. The eyes, they looked human. It looked at me, no like through me as if it were looking for something. It scared the shit out of me. I sat it down and looked at the uniform. It was a girl's uniform. I checked the pockets and found a wallet. As I opened it I saw green eyes. It was the girl I saw yesterday. Her name is Marina Sanchez.

A chill went down my spine as I turned around. The cat and girl, they had the same eyes. As I looked its way I saw it pick its head up. To looked at me as if I had just blown the top of a big drug run. I couldn't take my eyes off it the cat was the girl. I was trying to way my options when something hit me in the back of my head. I shot forward faster then I thought I could. Before I knew it I was back on top of the porch seven feet from where I was hit. Before I turned around I knew that there was two men behind me.

I whipped around to face them. One was holding a bamboo stick; the other was standing in some kind of fighting stance. I looked for something to fight with. Nothing. My book bag was still on by back, a nice shield for the stick. I clawed it off and brought it up like a shield.

Hang on kid, stick man said, we only meant to get your attention.

Who the hell hits some on in the back of the head to get their attention? I yelled.

Sorry kid, stick man says, we said hello but you ignored us. What do you want, now that you got my attention? I asked. Were looking for someone, girl named Marina Sanchez. The other man said, You seen her?

You mind telling me what she looks like? I asked.

Fine, she's kind of tall with black hair; she got green eyes, and dark skin. Stick man said. Ring any bells? The other man asked.

Ya I did, there was someone like that down by the train station. Why?

She's a suspect for an on going investigation. The other guy said.

If you see her again, here's our card. Stick man said.

O.k. I'll do that. I said.

As the men left I turned back to look at the uniform. Big surprise, they were gone. In their place was the cat. I waited until the guys were gone to walk over to the cat. I picked it up and looked into its eyes. It purred as I did so. At that moment I knew only three things. One: the cat is Marina Sanchez. Two: I'm in a shit hole of trouble. And three: I wasn't going to school today.

I carried the cat into the house after a quick look down the road. Up the steps I went, to my room and shut the door. I put the cat down on my bed and walked over to grab a chair. As I reach for it I felt cloth over it. I took my eyes off the cat for a second to through it off when it struck me. It was the uniform. I looked back at the cat, and stared. How the hell did you do that? I asked the cat. It looked up at me and hissed. I jumped back, expecting it to attack. Instead it pointed a paw to the door then back to me. I just stared at it dumbfound. It jumped off my bed landed on the floor, ran over to the chair and jumped up on it.

I was dumb-found again, until I realized what it was telling me. The cat probably just realized that I found out what it meant. I found out later that my face was beet red. As I turned to go I thought about it and turned back to the cat. Knock when you're done. I grabbed the knob and opened the door. Five minutes later there was a knock on the door and I entered. At first I just stood there letting my mind process what had happened in the last half hour.

Sitting on the foot of my bed was Marina Sanchez. I looked at her, then walked over to the chair across the room and sat down. "Hello." She said. "Hello." I said back. "Well…I have to say you're probably in the best shape for someone faced with this." She said. "Give me two days…I'll have a brake down." I said. "Well…I know who you are and you know who I am," she said. "O.K., I think that covers the bases, so let get onto the hard stuff?" I asked. "Sounds good to me." Marina said.

I stand and walk to the door, Marina flinches, and as I open it I turn back and ask, "Are you hungry?" She looks like I just asked her if she was dead. I stood there for a moment after she nodded her head. I started to walk down only stopping when I found the stares empty behind me. Back up I went and stood in the doorway. She was still sitting there. "I thought you were hungry?" I asked. "I am." She replied. "Well then are you coming?"

Music starts playing from the radio.  
Starting from here, let's make a promise…  
"Sure." Marina says.  
Even the night that falls all around us.  
"I thought you were going to ask questions?" She asks.  
Soon there will be laughter and voices  
Beyond the clouds over the mountains  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you  
(Song fades out)  
"I did, I asked you if you're hungry" I said.

(Last words of the song)

Either way, Options change, chances fail, trains Derail.

"What song is this" Marina asks.

"I think it's the remix to "30 minutes & Not gonna get us" from _t.A.T.u,_ I think."

As we got to the bottom step, I turned right and went through the dinning room. Still walking, I asked Marina what she was hungry for. "I'll have what you have." She said. I started taking the eggs and vinegar out. "I don't think you'll like what I eat." "What do you eat?" She asked. I looked up at the clock. "Well its only ten o'clock so I'll have pancakes with vinegar…" I trailed off. "And peanut butter!?" Marina said almost in shock, finishing my sentence. By now I was digging in the draw looking for a spoon. As I looked over a carving blade my eyes saw something reflecting on it. It was a small figure dressed in black. It had something in its hand, a knife.

As I watched it raise the blade over its head, ready to strike. With out a second thought I grabbed the carving knife and pulled Marina out of the way and forcing my body forward. The knife missed her, but plunged into me. I looked down, praying that it missed it didn't. It was right there on my right side of my chest just under my shoulder blade. At first I didn't feel a thing but then it hit me, like a train. I grabbed the figure with my left hand and pushed the blade into it below the chest. At first it stopped half way in but as I fell from the pain I felt the blade slip farther in. The only thing I knew next was that I was on the floor clutching the blade that was embedded in my chest. The pain was unbearable it was spreading like fire over my body. Every breath burned and was almost unbearable. I tried to open my eyes but the pain stopped me. I was able to open one but only to a slit. I saw something lying next to me in a pool of joint blood, it was human and it was still alive.

I saw it for the first time it was a girl. She looked younger then me. She wore a look of surprise and fear. It was like I could hear her brain going trying to save its self. She was albino, but had green eyes. As I looked on I felt the pain, not physical but mental, the pain of killing. By now the pain had slowed to a crawl along my body, I could feel the numbness coming over me now. Everything flashed by my eyes like a move. I saw my parents, my sisters, all my family now coming back. As soon as it started it ended, I was left with a felling of emptiness. My eye cleared enough now that I could see the girl. Her eyes were now empty, her life gone. Something moved just at the edge of my sight. It was Marina. She crouched beside me. Slowly opining my eyes all the way. She knead over me now looking into my eyes slowly she started to talk. "Can you hear me?" she asked. I was only able to move my eyes now. She looked to the left looking at the girl. "She's dead, no need to worry" she said. "Now stay still I'll see what I can do for now."

Her cheeks were wet now with tears. I could feel the tears hitting my face, some running in to my eyes, others just rolling off. I couldn't see strait any more, every thing was becoming a blur. Marina slowly bent down bringing her lips to my ear. "I'm so sorry." She said. The numbness started to fade into nothing, but a new pain began.

At my neck, at first it was like a paper cut, but then it felt like something was being forces into me. I wasn't bleeding out but was bleeding into. As it started I felt the pain start over again. Memories flashed by. They were filled with pain. As they flashed by I say that they weren't mine but Marina's. I say her walking up to a door; I saw her being held as a child, I saw her looking over me. This was not what I thought death would be like, but I'm not dead I'm laying on the floor dieing.

The pain stopped and retracted its way back to my neck. The blurs started to come back to actual shapes. "Everything's starting to come back together." I thought. "No, its not." Marina whispered into my ear. Before my brain could process what she said I fell into darkness. I was out cold.

I woke to the smell of food; mom must be cooking. I pushed my hand over my head. Pain flashed through my body like electric. "Shit!" I yelled shooting up. By now my head was spinning, I couldn't see! "Holly shit! What's going on?" I was freaking out. I made a grab for my face with my right hand and found a bandage over them. Now I was starting to calm down. I pulled it off and cursed. I only opened my eyes for a half a second and it was pain full. "Hay! You shouldn't be up yet" some one called to my left. I turned and opened my eyes, only to curse again. To painful. Someone grabbed and pushed me back down onto the bed. "You need to stay still!" "Where the hell am I?" I asked. "Your safe now." The person said. It was a girl. "Where's Marina?" I asked once my head cleared, somewhat. "Who?" The girl asked. "Marina, the girl who… Never mind." I said. Trying to change the subject, "Who are you?" "My name is Emily, Emily Myria. Who are you?" she asked. "My name… Its Abbas Faddei." I stated. "Oh, lion brave nice out come." Emily said. "Ok two things, one what, and two, can you turn the lights down?" I asked. "Oh…Um, sure sorry about that. You must be sore after what happened to you." She said almost job like. "What did happen to me?" I asked. "Now, that was three questions, and I only asked one." She said accusingly. "Well sorry, I'm a little confused." I said. "I know," she said, "I also know that you talk in your sleep, O.k. you can look now." I opened my eyes, for the first time. I looked around my self, for Emily. The lights gave off a low glow around them self's. "O.k. the second question is what your name means? Your first name means loin, and the last means brave." Emily said. I was still looking around the room taking in all the details. They were earth walls, but they looked as if they were as smooth as glass. I continued to look around, I found myself felling more out of it then before. The entire room was earth, and stone. From what I saw there was no support for the roof. I was still looking around for Emily when something started to pound off the far wall.

"What's going on in there?" The voice called through the wall. "Oh, no, its her." Emily said, just above a whispered. "Who's her?" I asked back. "Get down!" Emily dived under the bed as fast as wind. "Just act like you're still asleep," she told me as the pounding grew faster. My head hit the pillow as a door opened, I tried to play dead as best as I could. "Emily!" the person bellowed. "Where are you?" From the voice I could tell it's a woman. I tried to stay still as the woman walked closer. "I can tell you're up boy, so tell me where my assistant is!" she leaned over and gave my shoulders a shake.

Without knowing it I pulled farther into myself. Deeper into my subconscious. Memories I pushed so far down were now showing themselves. Everything came back so fast the family I lost, the friends who left. Even the life I once had. They all started to flow through me. I felt the presence of the woman pushing into me, like a drill. The memories started to flow up towards the woman's mental drill. They covered me like a shield. The shield pushed and flowed over the drill, crushing it. A scream rang out somewhere near but so far away. I fell away deeper into the darkness away from the noise, away from the crushed drill. Deeper I went passing old memories, seeing relatives that I cant recall names to. The darkness pulled deeper, completely covering me.

The darkness was complete now, no family memories. No good times to see. I couldn't tell if I was falling, or floating. I was just there, looking for nothing. As I was there, I was nothing in the darkness. As I floated I felt something pulling me, coming over me. It was warm. I felt it incase me completely still pulling me up. New memories passed through me. Standing over a cat, looking over the bed to see Marina as a human. Putting my self in-between the knife and her. Lastly the body of the girl I killed.

I shot up almost flinging myself out of bed. Felling my heart thudding out of control. Clutching my chest trying to make it slow. I looked around for something, almost anything to drink. Beside the bed was a pitcher of water. I lunged for it, nearly spilling it in the process, I drought it to my dry lips and drank. After emptying the pitcher I sat it back, my heart now slowing, and looked around. Same bed, same lights, smaller room. Slowly I pulled my legs up and over the bedside. Realizing I was still in the blood soaked clothes I wore when I went out. Stretching my arms, and legs to see if anything was broken. Better then I could hope nothing was, just all stiff and sore.

Slowly I crossed the room thinking hopefully that Emily was being kept busy. Still making my way I felt the ground change under my feet. As I looked down I saw the ground coming up to meet me. Now I had no feeling in my lower left leg. "SH#T!" I yelled only to cover my mouth. Looking around to make sure nothing was moving I slowly pulled myself up and continued to the door. As I reached for the door I stopped. "They probably set it up to shock" I thought to my self. Slowly I pulled off my over shirt and looked down at how much blood I really lost.

My once white shirt was now blood red. Thinking it over I pulled my under shirt off and put the over shirt back on. Using the under shirt I ripped it so I could wrap my knuckles and palm before I covered the rest of my hand with what was left. I reached for the door and grasped the knob. No shock. So far, so good. Slowly I pulled the door open sticking my head around the corner. Like lightning I pulled it back it and set the door back in place. Looking back at the bed I looked for anything I could use as a weapon. Their on the table, a few surgical knives and a long stretch of steel string. As fast as I could I pushed myself forward to the table and grabbed the blades, looped the rope and set back for the door.

"Look what we caught." a voice said behind me. Slowly I turned to see two of he most hideous looking creatures I could ever imagine. One was covered in rotting flesh, only held together by the old, rusted body armor it wore. The other was the same, except it had a horse's body for legs. "What's the matter kid? Never seen a centaur before?" It asked. "Probably not." Said the human corpse. Slowly it drew a short rusted sword. "Come on boy, I'll give you the first swing." The corpse mocked.

Looking around for something to shield me, I saw nothing. Slowly I looked back to the corpse. "Come on." It said as if expecting I would run. The centaur was now backing away as if not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. "Come on, little boy." The corpse yelled. Slowly I pulled the rope taunt hoping it was strong enough to take a beating. I brought one end of the rope up and made two large knots. The other side I wrapped around my hand. Now I was ready, not going to run, not going to die.

I started to swing the steel rope over my head. Slowly shifting it so it now swing partly in front of me, partly over me. The corpse charged forward pushing the sword up to block the steel rope. The steel rope clashed with the sword wrapped around the sword. Before I could think I pulled the rope back. With a popping sound the sword flew towards me. I just barely was able to snack it out of the air as it flew by.

"Holy sh#t!" The centaur said under its breath. While I through it arm back to it. I asked the corpse, "You still want to fight?" Slowly the corpse bent down and picked up the arm. "I'll kill you for that." The corpse said as it pulled its self up off the ground. As it rose off the ground the centaur called out in a long sharp screech. Falling forward it landed on the corpse. "Get off of me you Dumb a$$ horse." The corpse yelled before it imploded.

"You ok in there?" someone asked from the other side of the door. "Ya." I called back as the figure walked into the doorway.

"Good to see you alive, how have you been?" the figure asked. "Marina?" I asked thinking I knew the voice. "That's good, you still remember me." She laughed. "What's going on?" I asked as she neared me. "This is your subconscious." Marina said, slowly pulling up the swords holder from the now crushed corpse. "My what?" I asked. "Your subconscious, what you think without thinking about it." Marina continued, "You were pushed into it when you tried to block off that mind reading witch." "So how are you here?" I asked. "Easy when you were stabbed I put some of my blood into you, so part of my life force went into you." Marina said, after she tossed me the holder. "So now there are two of you now?" I asked now walking after her.

"Not in the true state of the word, think of this space as a computer, I was saved onto this space, so I know every thing Marina knew before she saved you." She said. "Ok I think I under stand but if this is my subconscious why was those things trying to kill me?" I asked still trying to process what she said. "The witch may not of been able to pass the mental shield you put up but lost souls can." Marina said now picking up speed. I now needed to run. "So…" after some time of silence I asked, "Why are we running?" "Because if we don't reach my spot I can't talk to you out side this state of mind." Marina said still running.

As I ran every thing started to get heavier, the air seemed to become humid, the floor more cold under my feet. I fell over when my sight started to fail. I could hear Marina yelling, but I could hear come one else calling. "Come on Abbas!" Marina yelled. She pulled me up and ran with me. More pulling then helping me run. "Where almost there, just hold on!" Marina was yelling, but it sounded like a whisper when compared to the other voice calling me. "Come, come to my side." The voice said, over and over again. Slowly Marina's tugging on me slipped away, and I was floating again in the blackness.

Slowly I pulled my self up, my head was spinning out of control. Something was fighting its way through my mine. Slowly I recalled the corpse, and the centaur but not much else. As I looked around the room I saw Aaralyn, Emily, and two others. Before it could regester in my head, Emily pushed forward and put me in a death grip. "Thank the gods." She said before she started to sob. One of the two slowly came up and pulled her off. The other came forward with something silver. At first I jumped, thinking it was a weapon; instinct took over. I rolled off the bed, grabbed the first thing I saw and faced them.

What I held was a sword, not any sword but the corpse's sword. The rust was gone but it was the same. Facing the two figures I took a stance, ready for what ever they could dish out. The first one pulled out its sword, took a step, and stopped. "Come on boy, you have nothing to fight with. Just come on, and no one has to get killed." Was this thing mad? I had a sword and the know-how to use it. "Like hell!" I resorted to it. For a second everything was quiet, the figure turned to Aaralyn. "Go on, just don't kill him."

It charged, sword held high ready to pull it down on my skull. I pushed my sword up to block. Sparks went flying. Now the figure was close. So close I could see what it was, an Elf. It had the pointy ears and weird earthy look about him.


End file.
